Grand Theft Auto 3
by G.I. Joe Adventure Team
Summary: What happens after Grand Theft Auto 3?


Liberty City 2022

The streets of Portland are still covered in crimials.And yet even though it happened 20 years ago everyone remembers a young man that once worked for the mafia and then moved to Shoreside Vale where a weeks later a massive shootout engaged.It ended with the lone gunman emerging with the victory.However after the shootout in addition to the gang bodies and a crashed helicopter the body of a young women was discovered in the river outside the Dam.After that the gunman was never heard from again.Some say he killed himself,somesay he moved to Vice City while the truth is he he took up a different name to throw off the police and gangs trying to kill him.The name he took he lived by for 20 years without fighting.He grew older and wiser.In 2003 he Police who could not find them marked him as dead.Now flash foward 20 years to present day Liberty City.The town is the same as it was in 2001.A 34 year old man dressed in green plants and a black jacket walks along the side walk.A Banshee comes along side with a couple of teens looking to insult some senior citizens and they start to talks with him.They call him old man and yet 56 year old does not pay attention.The teens get out of the car and follow him down a dark alliey way.Suddenly when the teens and the old man are out of site shoots are fired.People start to panic and run while the old man walks away from the site of the bodies.With no one looking the man takes the car and drives in down towards the Red Light district.

The Banshee came to a stop outside the building that used to be a Landry Mat.Next to it was a garge that had not been opened in years.The door had been sprayed over by the Diablos with their mark.The old man pulled something from his pocket and clicked it and the door began to open.Inside was a stack of weapons and also a old Stinger which was covered with a very old tarp.The man pulled the cover off and opened the door to the car.Inside the seats were covered with dust.The man then turned his attention to the stack of weapons.He picked up 5 M-16s and 2 AK-47s in the trunk of the stinger.He then pulled out the keys to the car and drove it out f the garage after 20 years.The car ten headed for a restarunt near the old Leone place.

The Stinger glided up the road at a fast pace.It stopped outside of the restarunt.The man remembered taking missions here.The place had been closed down after the oweners mother died.Now the sign was hanging down upon one nail.He man walked up to the building where the doors had been shot out probaly by the enemy gangs that now covered the old mafic turf.The man stepped in the building and saw dark spots on the floor which had to be blood.On the couch and floor were various bodies.One appeared to be alive and it was none other then Toni.Claude then kicked the body and Toni awoke and pulled out his pistol."Who the Hell are you!!? Toni said still wih hs pistol raised at the man.Claude then answered "Toni it is hard to belive that you have forgotten me so easily"."You still havent answered my Fing question ahole who are you" toni yelled.Toni then remebered the mans cloths "you i cant belive that you are still alive.I thought we killed you after you killed the Don!"Toni then stood up and and aimed his pistol at Claude head."Toni are you sure you want to to this after what i have done for you in the past?" Claude said."You SOB you stinkin ruined my life!" Toni answered his trigger figure gaining stregth.Claude then added "How did i ruin your life eh Toni i stinkin helped you in your Fing war aganist the Triads you how did i ruin your life?."..Toni then answered Claudes question "After you killed Sal the families fell apart.All of us started fighting for who should be the new don so the families tore itself apart"."Now that iam going to kill you i will avange all who died".Claude then began to walk away."Stop or i will Fing kill you!:Toni said as Claude reached the door.Claude then threw something into the building it hit the ground right in front of Toni."Oh sht!".Toni started to run but the grenade exploded before he could turn around.Claude walked away from the building as it exploded.As he got back in the car he said "See you in Hell Toni"and the car drove towards the Leone masion.

As the stinger drove away from the building the fire trucks began to arrive.However te building fell apart because of the grenades empact on the building structure.As the building crumbled Claude watched it all in the rear view mirior he similed for the first time in years.The Stinger then drove up the a beat up road that lead to the Leone masion.The house itself was in extremly poor condition and bodies lay all around the place.Some went back 15 years.As claude went up to the house he say more and more bodies.As the inside of the house came into view he saw somene siting in a car with his back to Claude.As Claude came closer he aimied his pistol at the chair and yelled "Slowly turn".As the figure turned it showed Lugi,the pimp who started Claude business with the Mafia,.Claude saw that he had no weapons."Well look who it is its the kid who killed Portland"Lugi came closer to Claude until Claude aimed his pistol at Lugis head.Claude then told Lugi "Your coming with me we have so things to talk about".Lugi the then answered "fine ill talk.As Lugi went down to the car Claude slowly followed him.Claude then jumped across the hood of the car and and jumped in the drivers seat.He then backed the car up to the trees and pushed it into 1st Gear.The car then slowly came back onto the road and Lugi then broke the silence in the vehicle "So what do you want anyway?".Claude answered Lugi with "I come back to check up on some old friends.I have already checked up with Toni as you can see"The car then passed the house that was formaly Tonis.Claude then turned off the road the the area near the crusher.Claude then parked the car under the cursher and locked the doors when he got out


End file.
